headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher: Dirty Little Secret
"Dirty Little Secret" is the tenth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series Preacher, and the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Steph Green with a script written by Mary Laws. It first aired on Monday, August 21st, 2017 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong violent and graphic content unsuitable for some audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 1.031 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by 0..39 from the previous episode. It rated 0.31% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * The primary setting of this episode is New Orleans, Louisiana in the present day. * Graham McTavish, who plays the Saint of Killers, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. The last we saw of him, he was locked inside of an armored truck that was dumped into a swamp in "Sokosha". * Ian Colletti, who plays Eugene Root, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. Eugene is still in Hell and appeared last in "Holes". * Noah Taylor, who plays Adolf Hitler, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. He appeared last in "Holes". * Actress Peggy Walton-Walker is credited as Peggy Walton Walker in this episode. * This is the first episode of Preacher directed by Steph Green. * This is the third episode of Preacher written by Mary Laws. It is her second episode from season two of the series. She previously wrote "Sokosha". * This is the first episode of Preacher where both the director and writer are women. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects. It was first released as the lead single from their second studio album, Move Along, on June 6th, 2005. This is the song that Tulip O'Hare is performing while playing Rock Band. * This episode reveals that it was The Grail that was responsible for the shooting death of Mark Harelik. Harelik was first seen impersonating God in Heaven in the season one episode, "Call and Response". It was revealed in the season two episode, "Viktor" that Harelik was an actor looking for work. Jesse Custer found a copy of his audition tape, which shows him being shot to death. Herr Starr admits to killing Harelik to get him to Heaven once they discovered that God was missing. * Tulip O'Hare has a box of Boo Berry on her kitchen table. Boo Berry is a marshmallow cereal produced by General Mills and is part of the collective branding known as the "Monster Cereals". Boo Berry was introduced in 1973 as the third of such cereals after Count Chocula and Franken Berry and is the first blueberry flavored cereal. The Monster Cereals ceased regular production in 2010 and have since been released solely as a seasonal feature during the weeks leading up to Halloween. In the episode "Holes", the character of F.J. Hoover is also seen with a box of Boo Berry. * Tulip O'Hare and Lara Featherstone are both seen playing Rock Band in this episode. Rock Band is a series of music video games developed by Harmonix and MTV Games, and distributed by Electronic Arts for the Nintendo DS, iOS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PSP, Wii, Xbox One and Xbox 360 game systems. * Tulip O'Hare tells "Jenny" about their recent experiences with the Saint of Killers. The Saint is a demonic entity hired by the Angels of Heaven to hunt down and destroy Jesse Custer in order to re-acquire the Genesis power. Jesse provided the Saint with a soul, which then gave him power over him. He told Tulip that he had sent the Saint to Hell, but in truth, he locked him up inside of a track and drove it into the swamps. This all took place in "Sokosha". Quotes * Herr Starr: Are you blind, boy? * Bartender: Uh, no. * Herr Starr: Would you like to be? .... * Jesse Custer: Then you can tell me... where is God? * Herr Starr: Good question. "No idea" is the short answer. That's... the long answer as well. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:August, 2017/Episodes